This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 102 07 033.4, which is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an actuation mechanism for swinging an aircraft door. A cantilever is rotatably mounted to a frame on the fuselage side, a universal joint is supported in a receiving region of the cantilever and receives a door fitting connected to the door structure.
The aircraft door is preferably a passenger door. The movement of a door during the opening or closing operation relates to the lifting or lowering and to the swinging of the passenger door.
Such a passenger door is described in European Patent Application EP 465 785 A1. The lifting device has associated therewith an actuation device. The actuation device of the lifting device acts, via a connecting rod, on a lower door fitting, preferably an A-arm which provides the connection between the door structure and the cantilever so that the cantilever is guided upward or downward about its axis which is fixed with respect to the door, finally resulting in a lifting or lowering of the passenger door. For example, during an opening operation, the swinging of the passenger door takes place after the passenger door has been lifted.
The swinging movement of the door is produced by another actuation device. The actuation device is a program-controllable electric motor as is generally known. In the known passenger door, this actuation device for swinging is in continuous engagement with the cantilever at the output end. The actuation device itself is arranged at the door frame on the fuselage side. A power transmission means having a complex design runs from the output drive to a door fitting, preferably an A-arm, which is connected to the door structure.
This solution requires additional fastening means for attaching the actuator to the frame on the fuselage side. At the same time, the means for transmitting power to the support arm must allow the lifting or lowering movement of the cantilever with the passenger door. Therefore, the power transmission means requires a special structural design. This also requires appropriate procedures for adjustment with respect to the actuator.
An object of the present invention is to structurally further simplify the swinging of a passenger door which is supported and guided by a cantilever, reducing the required number of components for mounting the actuation device for swinging and the power transmission thereof.
The present invention provides an actuation device for swinging an aircraft door pivoted to a cantilever, the cantilever being rotatably mounted to a frame on the fuselage side, the cantilever further having a universal joint which is supported in a receiving region and receives a door fitting connected to the door structure. The actuation device (5) for swinging is arranged on the cantilever (1), and the output drive of the actuation device (5) is connected to the vertical axis of rotation (E) of the universal joint (3) supported in the receiving region (2) of the cantilever (1).
The output drive of the actuation device (5) may be connected to a gear which is connected to the vertical axis (E) of the universal joint (3).
On the fuselage side, the cantilever of the passenger door is supported on the frame on an axis of rotation. On the door side, the cantilever features two receiving regions which each have a universal joint supported therein. Linked to each of the universal joints is a door fitting, a generally known A-arm, which is rotatable about a horizontal axis which is fixed with respect to the door. The A-arm is connected to the door structure. The output drive of the actuator for swinging the passenger door is directly (i.e., by the shortest possible path) connected to the axis segment located on the vertical axis of the universal joint by means of a power transmission means (e.g., a gear). This relates to one universal joint. In this manner, a torque is transmitted from the actuator to the universal joint, the universal joint rotating about its vertical axis and transmitting this torque directly to the door structure via the A-arm. In the process, the actuator supports itself against the cantilever by a suitable connection. The actuator can be a program-controllable electric motor, other forms of energy being possible as well, for example, a hydraulic motor or a compressed-air motor. The actuator can also be used for swinging the passenger door in case of an emergency opening.
However, the functionality of xe2x80x9cswinging the passenger door as a comfort functionxe2x80x9d and the functionality xe2x80x9cswinging the passenger door during emergency openingxe2x80x9d can also be separated and covered by two systems that are different from each other.
In this case, provision must be made for the possibility of mechanically separating the emergency opening operation from the swing actuator to allow each system to operate autonomously and to eliminate the possibility of mutual interference. This could be accomplished, for example, by a mechanism (coupling) integrated into the swing actuator as well as by an externally acting device.
Using the present invention, a change in position of the actuator away from the frame on the fuselage side to an axis that is closer to the passenger door has been achieved. Advantageously, the output drive of the actuator is integrated in the axis of rotation of the passenger door. In this manner, the power transmission path is considerably shortened.
The present invention advantageously eliminates the need for fastening means for the actuator on the frame on the fuselage side, which were required in known methods heretofore, as well as the need for complex power transmission means from the position of the frame on the fuselage side to the cantilever, which were heretofore required to allow the relative movement of the actuator for swinging during the lifting or lowering operation. The connection according to the present invention between the actuator for swinging and the universal joint is not subject to stress resulting from the lifting or lowering of the door. This constitutes an advantage.
There is no need for an adjustment of this actuator for swinging. An additional adjustment of the actuator with respect to the universal joint or to the A-arm is not required.
A further advantage lies in the fact that the functionalities of xe2x80x9cemergency openingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cswingingxe2x80x9d can be dealt with separately. Thus, for example, it would be possible to retrofit already existing passenger doors with this actuator without affecting any safety functions that are relevant for approval.